


Break and Recover

by drikstreedur



Series: Odd One Out [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Exposition, M/M, mention of past rape, please be careful reading it, the archive warnings are all for mentions of past events but it's still brought up, this chapter is just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: In which Gavin explains himself.





	Break and Recover

**Author's Note:**

> A forewarning that this is an EXTREMELY HEAVY CHAPTER. There's a lot of fucked-up shit mentioned in here, so tread lightly. There is a lot of mention of sexual abuse, though none of it actively happens in the chapter it's still referenced to having happened in the past. Also yes I got some ideas for parts of this from a long four-part infamous r/nosleep story (you'll know which one if you've read the story referenced).

It was only a few more days until Gavin’s heat had finally subsided. His fever lessened, his desperate need to be all over Ryan at all times got much weaker and eventually disappeared, his extremely hyper-emotional state faded back down to normal, and the aggressive pain in his abdomen all but vanished. The entirety of the Fakes in the penthouse experienced a massive wash of relief when Gavin finally crashed and slept for a full 24 hours out of just sheer exhaustion of having had to deal with a heat much longer than heats should be after suppressing them for the better part of a decade.

He woke to the sight of Ryan sitting in a chair next to the bed, crocheting something and hyper-focused on what he was working on. Gavin let out a soft groan, and Ryan glanced over to him before putting the yarn and hook onto the end table next to him. He brought a hand up to Gavin’s head and brushed his hair away from his face in a way that could only be described as affectionate.

“How are you feeling, Gavin? You’ve been asleep for a full day,” Ryan asked, concern laced through his voice. Gavin nodded, but before he could respond verbally his stomach interrupted him with a loud rumble. “Want to head into the kitchen?”

Another nod from Gavin, and he shoved the bedcovers off of himself, sitting up and draping his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down and saw that he was in a tank top and his briefs, and let out a huff. Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of sweatpants off the back of the chair he had been sitting in and held them out to Gavin. They were quickly donned, and Gavin stood and stretched with an over-exaggerated yawn. He grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled him out of the room and toward the kitchen, lazy-shuffling instead of walking normally. Ryan snorted and followed behind him, not seeming to be too bothered by Gavin holding his hand.

Gavin managed to eat three meal-replacement bars and a bowl of cereal, and drink two fairly large cups of coffee by the time he was full. Ryan had thrown some Pop-Tarts in the toaster and started nibbling on those while he waited for Gavin to finish eating. About halfway through Gavin’s second mug of coffee, Geoff sauntered into the room in a lazy fashion only he could master. He pulled the chair next to Gavin back from the table, purposely ignoring Ryan’s malicious side-eye, and plopped himself down in it. He propped his elbow up on the table, resting on his heavily-tattooed right arm as he faced Gavin.

“Got some time to talk about this whole debacle, since you’re finally not curled in a ball on the floor?” he asked with absolutely zero hesitation, and only slightly more emotion (though the emotion sounded very much like annoyance). Gavin paled and looked away from Geoff for a moment. He was legitimately fearful, and Geoff seemed to pick up on it. “Okay, lemme explain this before Ryan decides to stab me in the soul. I ain’t mad at you, I’m not kicking you out of the crew, I’m not gonna have you killed for being a deceptive little shit, I just wanna know. Okay? Because there’s gotta be something going on in your head to make you do that shit.”

Ryan seemed to calm back down. Gavin let himself look back over to Geoff, and sighed ever so quietly.

“Geoff, is everyone else still around here? Like, in the penthouse?” Gavin asked. He sounded meek and uncomfortable. Geoff nodded. “Can you get them and bring them into the living room? If I’m going to explain myself, I want everyone to hear it so I don’t have to do it more than once.”

Geoff’s expression made it clear that Gavin had raised a red flag about the seriousness of his reasoning. This wasn’t just some frivolous choice because he didn’t feel like dealing with his heat, was it?

Jack, Michael, and Jeremy were summoned into the living room, and Gavin had pulled a fluffy blanket out of his room and sat on his favorite chair to cocoon himself in said blanket. He was fidgety and unsure, and the other five people in the room were getting increasingly worried.

“Guys, I’ve got a confession to make, even if you probably got the idea by now,” he started, knowing how blatantly obvious what he was about to say was. “I’m an Omega. I’d been on heat suppressants for the better part of a decade, and I guess being around five Alphas on a regular basis helped my body decide to reject the meds and cause problems. I know I shouldn’t have been on them for so long continuously, but I… I didn’t really have any other choice.”

“The fuck are you talking about, not having any other choice? Gavin, you fucking moron, why would you take that shit for so long, even when you know it’s literally destroying you from the inside out!?” Michael snapped, causing Gavin to retreat into the blanket slightly more. Michael let out a groan at the glare he got from both Ryan and Jack, rolling his eyes and adjusting what he said. “What the hell made it that important to you? Because I sure as fuck can’t think of anything bad enough to-”

“You do remember that breeding rings still exist, right?” Gavin successfully interrupted, despite how quiet it was. The room went silent briefly after he asked the question. He was refusing to look up from his gaze’s aim toward his lap. “Now, are you ready to listen to me, Michael?”

He got a surprisingly silent and curt nod from Michael, and took a few deep breaths to try and steady himself.

“When I was fourteen, I got kidnapped by a group of Alpha thugs, actually not too unlike the Fakes for the most part, and forced into an underground breeding ring. I was drugged, raped, beaten, collared, and barely given enough food and water to actually survive. I was trapped there for  _ two years _ until I managed some miracle of an escape with someone else who was trapped there with me.”

Gavin’s words came out in a way that somehow managed to lack any stammers or stutters despite the tone of clear discomfort in his voice. He still refused to look up, and he tightened his hold on the blanket he was wrapped in.

“I did end up pregnant quite a few times, as expected of someone who was raped multiple times daily to make sure they got their money’s worth out of me. But I could never carry for a full term. I was young, plus I was beyond stressed and sickly. I kept having miscarriages. Do you know what they do to Omegas in breeding rings who can’t carry a child full-term?”

The silence in the room was broken only by the uncomfortable shift of a few people in their seats. They were all well-aware of this, having taken down multiple breeding rings that were in their territory, and plenty others that were just existant. They were a group of career-criminal Alphas, but that didn’t mean they thought anything goes when it came to all things sadistic and evil. They knew there was a line in the sand to be drawn.

“We get  _ killed _ . This particular one would send us through a meat grinder and dump whatever came out the other end of it into a pit. I remember it happening to so many people while I was there, and they were planning on running me through it next. But somehow, another Omega in the ring managed to overtake his guard and help me and a few others who were on this shitty death row escape. His name was Dan, and oddly enough I think another one of the others in the escape was named Danny."

“Holy shit Gavin, is that why you never go with us on those missions? Not just because you’d rather be on the sidelines hacking security systems?” Jeremy hesitated, but asked nonetheless. The silence he got from Gavin in response was the only answer he really needed. “Goddamn, dude…”

“We all traveled across the pond on a cargo ship as soon as we could. If we stayed in England we would’ve been slaughtered for sure. Either by a crooked cop or one of the ring’s enforcers. Once we got here we ended up separated. I ended up homeless, moving from place to place across the country for a year and a half, leaving cities whenever a rogue Alpha would try and hunt me down because of being an Omega down on my luck. The amount of them who suggested I be their personal prostitute was almost as bad as having been put through that ring. I couldn’t stay anywhere longer than a few weeks at the most, but eventually once I got here to Los Santos I scrounged up some money through petty theft and panhandling to be able to buy heat suppressants off of some shady cock behind an old bank building. I figured out how to mask my scent, but there was no way to get a job anywhere when you won’t put your status on paperwork. So I was still stuck with petty theft so I could afford to eat or find somewhere to sleep.”

“Wait, Gavin. Hold on a fucking second. Is that why Jack and I had to drag you out of some shitty armed robbery gone sour? Because you were stealing money for food?” Geoff sounded absolutely fucking flabbergasted, expression a mess of concern and disbelief. He was almost trying to convince himself that this was just some fucked-up dream after having eaten too much Thai food before bed. But the nod from Gavin said otherwise.

“And honestly, you saved my life. The bloke behind the counter had a shotgun and when you two barged in he dropped it. I still don’t know why you took me in, but I’m beyond grateful. And I’ve been lying to you the entire time…”

“Gavin, stop. Just stop. We were the ones who just assumed you were an Alpha. Neither of us thought that an Omega would try to rob a convenience store at knifepoint like that,” Jack interrupted, sharp but kind. She pursed her lips for a moment, taking in the withdrawn posture Gavin held. “We never even asked you. We just thought you were an Alpha because of how you carried yourself. You acted like a pompous ass with a love for all things flashy and opulent, and you wore way more cologne than anyone sane should. None of that really screamed ‘Omega’ to us. You didn’t lie, we just never checked.”

Ryan had been uncomfortably silent this entire time, sitting with his hands in his lap and twiddling his thumbs nervously. He had been an excessively dominant Alpha shit-talking Omegas his entire life, especially after he’d been recruited into the Fakes. Being around so many Alphas and assumed-Alphas at once lured him into a shitty bias, and it was amazing that Gavin ever let him anywhere close to him.

“I still should’ve spoken up. I’ve never trusted Alphas after that breeding ring, and the first few years I was in the crew I was constantly afraid for my life. Hell, I don’t think anyone scared me more than Ryan, even up until a week ago when my suppressants fai-”

“Why did you decide to trust me?” Ryan suddenly spoke up, voice catching in his throat. He had never actually felt guilt to this degree before, especially not over being a douchebag about Omegas. Why this now? Was he starting to actually empathize with Omegas more, or was this just because it was Gavin? “You have every right to be fucking terrified of me. Do you know how many times I had to remind myself to have some semblance of restraint around you? To not just pin you down and have my way with you like I was taught to literally from puberty onwards?”

“You stopped being aggressive with me when you saw what a sorry shape I was in, Ryan. You didn’t take advantage of me. You actually went out of your way to make sure I knew you didn’t have any ill intentions. Do you know how much that meant? How the behavior of all of you changed how I view the whole lot of you? I might not be so afraid of Alphas just existing anymore. I feel  _ safe _ with you all. Making me feel safe isn’t something easy to do.”

There was another extended silence as everyone in the room tried to gather their bearings. There seemed to be a collective hesitation of some sort.

“Gavin, I’m going to hug the living fuck out of you,” Michael was the first one to speak, and once he got the wordless okay to do so, he approached Gavin and pulled him into an embrace. Jeremy followed, and then Jack, and Geoff, but Ryan kept his distance. Gavin finally looked up once the others let go of him, and gazed over to Ryan.

“Ryan, I’m not afraid of you anymore. You proved that I have no reason to be afraid of you. You… You actually made me feel a lot stronger for you than I thought I could,” Gavin said, getting up from his chair and settling next to Ryan on the couch. The blanket cocoon was opened and wrapped around Ryan’s shoulders to pull him into it with the smaller man, and Gavin rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan froze up and looked at Gavin, who seemed to be blushing slightly. The others in the room were watching with bated breath to see how Ryan would respond. The poor guy was already so awkward when it came to any kind of affection, much less when it someone else trying to comfort  _ him _ . But still, hesitantly Ryan shifted to wrap an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, gentle and comforting if not incredibly awkward and unsure. He looked over at Jack with an expression that pleaded for some sort of guidance or advice. She just gave him a thumbs-up. Ryan scowled, but broke that expression quickly when Gavin looked up at him in confusion.

“Gavin, I’m sorry for being a complete piece of shit for literally all my life. Especially around you. I’m gonna un-learn the shit I got taught my whole life, okay? No more shitty talk about Omegas. No more using the term ‘breeding bitch’ to describe something. I’m quitting it.”

Gavin just gave him a soft smile with tears welling up in his eyes, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile back. Gavin leaned up and pressed a quick peck to Ryan’s lips, leaving poor Ryan red-faced and completely unable to make words happen.

“Gaaayyyyy,” Jeremy spoke up. He was obviously fighting a laugh. Gavin stuck his tongue out at Jeremy, and got his hair ruffled by Geoff.

Maybe being outed as an Omega wouldn’t be so bad around here after all.


End file.
